Cry
by Polaris18
Summary: Ayumu's thoughts on Rutherford. He may be their 'hope', but what exactly can he do when they are suffering? Oneshot Songfic AyumuxEyes


Disclaimer: Welcome to my closet! I absolutely do not own Spiral, I only own my beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous, sexy Eyes! Mine!

A/N: Let's see…this little oneshot occurred to me when I was trying to get my teacher (he's pretty cool, for a math teacher) to make me a mixed cd on his computer. I couldn't find the lyrics for this one specific song I wanted, and I didn't know the artist, so I looked it up! (Believe me, it was a lot harder than it sounded!) After a good three days of searching, I found the lyrics and read them through. I nearly had a heart attack at what I found! They were almost exactly like the events in the episode of "The Confession"! So, I took it upon myself to tweak the events a bit to match the lyrics. So, without further ado…enjoy the fic!

XXX

He couldn't help but watch as the Blade Children tried so desperately to save Commissioner Kanzaka. He stood there. He watched and did nothing as the man fell to his death in the pitch black darkness. He heard Ryoko's pained cry pierce through the silence and knew that she was inwardly cursing herself for letting his life slip through her fingers. The Blade Child who refused not to kill anyone had just turned onto the same path that the others chose to follow.

It seemed like all hope was lost for the devastated Blade Children, like the stark reality of their situation had really hit home. Was Kanone right? Was there nothing they could do?

His attention was diverted when the silence that had set in was shattered by a soft British accent.

"Ayumu Narumi," The stoic pianist. Eyes Rutherford turned away from the distraught Blade Children and approached him.

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon_

"Please tell me." Eyes drew ever closer to the boy who Kiyotaka said was their "hope". If he truly was their 'hope' as Kiyotaka said he was, then he'd need to believe in him, now, more than ever.

_You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

"You must know." Rutherford stopped a few feet away from Ayumu and stared into those deep hazel orbs, as if trying to read Narumi's soul. He was afraid. Hell, he was terrified, but he'd be damned if he chose to show it. Never would he break in front of the weak younger brother. "Why were we ever born?" he had to ask.

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

"Please, tell me…for I must know. The silver-haired boy continued, wanting to break right there in front of Ayumu.

_It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes_

"Why are we alive?" he finally whispered.

_The moment I saw you cry_

Ayumu was unable to take his eyes away as he watched that single tear fall and hit the ground. The tear shed by the usually stoic ice prince, Eyes Rutherford.

_The moment that I saw you cry _

In that instant, Ayumu felt pity for the Blade Child, and wanted nothing more than to reassure him. But what could he possibly reassure Eyes of? He couldn't lie to him and tell him that it would be okay when things were most definitely not. He couldn't reassure him that they would find a way to overcome fate somehow, but he desperately wished that he could.

_It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure_

"I'm not my brother." Ayumu stated, when he couldn't find the answer to Eyes' question. "Nor am I one of the Blade Children."

_You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
_

In that moment, he completely crushed Rutherford's hopes, not knowing that he did so until it was too late. "So what can _I_ possibly answer?"

_It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

He wished that he could take back what he said, to make all the pain and betrayal disappear. He couldn't stand to see Eyes in such a state. That single tear was the final breaking point for Rutherford, as well as him.

_I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right... _

Ayumu shook his head vehemently, hating himself for not having all the answers. _'I'm not my brother!' _his mind reasoned. _'But I can sure as hell try to make the pain go away!'_ Before he knew it, he had Eyes in a crushing embrace and had captured those cold lips in a heated kiss. He reached his free hand up, hesitantly, to tangle in those soft, silver tresses and could feel the pianist suppress a tiny shiver against him. _'It's ok…'_ his mind whispered, too afraid to say it aloud. '…Cry for me…'

_I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find... _

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry _

A/N: I absolutely _love_ this friggin' thing! It's perfect! (well, in my mind, it is.) And not many things can come close to this kind of perfection…except Eyes, of course! I dunno, it's just that there aren't many things I know of that I can call perfect, I guess. Whoo! This just kicked 'Obsessions' off the top of the list! (I know, it's pretty sad, isn't it?" I've been working on that for what seems like forever, and this oneshot comes along and totally annihilates it! Yeah! Whoot! Anyway, leave your reviews!


End file.
